supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Sitconfiver
Jennifer Sitconfiver (born March 27, 1977) is a famous music charter since 1994. SN episode Various Jennifer Sitconfiver-hating Supernanny fans make her appear on an episode of Supernanny Fanon Season 8. She is stubborn, selfish and would rather be drinking/socializing and/or partying with her friends than being at home with her husband, John and their three children. In the Theory 8, her fan art can be viewed, as well as Lucy Burb's. Jennifer treats her eldest daughter Lucy like a slave and makes her become the third parent while she and John work. While John is concerned about Lucy, Jennifer isn't. She even refuses to accept the fact that Grace is mildly illiterate and calls her "lazy" and/or "stupid" while Lucy helps Grace out with the problem by driving her over to the illiteracy program at the local library every afternoon. She also had an 11-month-old infant son named Joseph whom she had killed him by shaking him to death for interrupting her with his cries for attention while she was playing a FaceBook game called FarmVille on her computer. To avoid getting caught, she immediately buried her baby's dead body somewhere deep in the woods. She falsely claimed to the police that Joseph had been kidnapped from their frontyard while he was outside playing by a stranger who snuck into their yard, snatched the child and drove off in the car without anybody noticing. When Jo visited the Burb household in Pleasantview, Jennifer's stubborness was shown as she conantly said to Jo that Lucy was being "an ungrateful slut", rolled her eyes each time Jo or someone in the family spoke to her, yelled at Lucy for confronting her with the truth, stormed out of a homeless shelter while texting her best friend Alicia because Jo told her off and even threw out one of Grace's favorite Wonder Woman comic books out as Lucy retrieved them from the garbage cans. Jay called her names, like "Smelly", "Poo-poo head" and "Stinky Butt". Jay also told Jo that he misses his little brother, Joseph. The last straw came when she smacked Jay in the face with a large wooden paddle, causing John to divorce her. He got custody of the kids and kept the house, while poor Jennifer had to live in a women's refuge. All her friends turned against her when word got out of her behavior and Jennifer ended up leaving Pleasantview. Rumor has it that she's living in a mold-ridden apartment in Brooklyn, but only for a ton of just moments. On her third day during post-John Burb events, she found a nice apartment building free for mean school employees. She applied for it and got a new spare Blackberry from the founder. All her money was enough money to apply. So, she got the mean job and the apartment. On her eighth day during post-John Burb events, she fell in love with Ocay Sitconfiver (born 1975), an african-american part-time store owner. The couple married seven weeks later. Her best friend became Enes Logli Macegrade (nee Gienui), an ethnic Italian (born 1977). Jennifer is also friends with Enes Logli's spouse James Macegrade. Costco also went out of business, however. On the first christmas with Ocay, Jennifer, Enes Logli, and James, Jennifer got the iPad 5, iPhone 6, Windows 10 Lenovo computer, and 11th gen. iPod Nano. The year after the last year with John and Jennifer, after Jennifer left from the mean school, she learned that drugs can make her die, so she attended a drug counseling program, and is now off drugs for good. She still constantly drinks, socializes, and parties with her friends, her husband, and her new children. In the Burb Family Reivisited, Jennifer and Ocay both have 32 daughters and 40 sons together. They adopted 37 of those 72 children, the oldest child, is an Italian daughter, who is 14 years old. She adopted children that were not vigintuplets. She adopted 2 sets of fraternal triplets, 3 sets of fraternal twins, and 25 single-birth children. Some children are from America, others are from foreign countries. With help from Ocay, she homeschools the children. Family Tree Real life (verified only) Husband: Ocay Sitconfiver (1975-) Supernanny Daughters: Lucy (2001-) and Grace (2007-), 20 other daughters, 12 adopted daughters (34 total) Sons: Jay (2011-) and Joseph (deceased; 2014-2015), 15 other sons, 25 adopted sons (42 total) Former Husband: John Burb (1974-) New Husband: Ocay Sitconfiver (1975-) Personality Jennifer is conceited and sociable. She doesn't care if her children get sick or injured; she'd rather live her life to party. Todaro Warehouse Blast Jennifer is a character in Todaro Warehouse Blast. She is living with Ocay, 3 sons, 2 daughters, and 12 adopted children. She is recruited in Brooklyn. Ocay, the sons, the daughters, Enes Logli, and James can also be recruited. Category:Child Abusers Category:Abusive Mothers Category:Villains Category:People who were divorced Category:Disrespectful parents Category:Selfish Mothers Category:Enslavers Category:People born in March Category:Slave drivers Category:Parents who killed their children Category:People who roll their eyes Category:African-American People